ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
King Galactron
is a Belial Fusion Monster that introduced in Ultraman Festival 2017, before implemented into Ultraman Fusion Fight! and finally making a proper debut in Ultraman Geed.http://m-78.jp/news/n-4823/ It is a combination of King Joe and Galactron. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 70 m *Weight: 79,000 t *Origin: Abandoned factory in Kanbayashi History Ultraman Geed King Galactron appears in episode 22 of Ultraman Geed. After a gunfight and fistfight between Kei Fukuide, Zena and Laiha Toba, King Glactron was summoned for Kei to forcefully obtain Alien Empera and Dark Lugiel's Kaiju Capsules. Not long after. Ultraman Geed and Ultraman Zero arrived to combat the fusion kaiju. After some of their fight, King Galactron set its sights on the Capsules within Moa Aizaki's car. With a shot of his Pedanium Launcher blocked by Geed, Zero kicked him to the ground, allowing Geed and Zero do become Royal Mega Master and Zero Beyond. Even with their increased powers, King Galactron still posed a challenge for the two. Yet, after eventually weakening him more with slashes from the King Sword and a solid Beyond Twin Edge, he was finished off with a combination of Geed's 87 Flasher and Zero's Twin Giga Break. Trivia *Paralleling Orb and Geed's similarity in their usage of past Ultras' powers, the similarities of King Galactron's components are as follows: **Both are robots built using extraterrestrial knowledge (King Joe is built with Pedanium alloy while Galactron's inner frame defies the Earth's law of physics). **Both can separate their body parts. **Both debuted in the same episode numbers of their series (14 and 15) and had the longest battle with Ultra Warriors in their first appearance. **Both were rebuilt sometime after their first destruction, each with different powers and purposes. *While King Joe is the earliest robot to fight an Ultra Warrior, Galactron is one of the most recent robot to debut in the New Generation Heroes era as of Ultraman Orb. *King Galactron has a similarly odd history to Ultraman Orb's form, Lighting Attacker. Both where only stage show exclusives at the time, then both where apart of the Fusion Fight version 2 update, and finally they where both brought to the show as offical forms in series, Lighting Attacker in Ultra Fight Orb, and King Galactron in Geed. The second fusion type form to be at first game exclusive (followed by stage show and live action), and first Kaiju fusion form to do so. *In the original design, King Galactron was portrayed to have a bulkier body frame. This is most likely scrapped later on in order to design its suit. Transformation - 2= - 3= }} After scanning both capsules, Kei presses the trigger of the Riser and transforms into "Ultraman Belial". As the background changes into an eclipse, Kaiju Capsules of King Joe and Galactron appear briefly before "Belial" inhales them, morphing into and creating King Galactron. C677580D-4709-47EE-A779-A349F37F7724.jpeg|King Joe Capsule activates 93232330-954A-43D5-94A8-123A41EE8C54.jpeg|Galactron Capsule activates 5D6E9D52-4C09-4940-A2FB-34BDF330E9DF.jpeg|Both capsules inserted and scanned 053D83B7-D705-43F9-9CC3-A713728B1F51.jpeg|Kei briefly morphs into Belial's image AAFB288D-834D-491E-940B-415309B87A2C.jpeg|Kaiju Capsules materialize as the background turns into an eclipse 77F1D1FB-FF79-4207-9C09-F21D1B31D72A.jpeg|"Belial" absorbs the Kaiju Capsules' projection 4EF3BAD3-4BD2-4514-AFD5-26D0F1F1A608.jpeg|King Galactron finishes its transformation KingGalactronHenshin.gif Powers and Weapons *Heat Ray: King Galactron can fire an energy beam from both of its eyes. It is part of the side attacks in Fusion Fight!. *Left Arm Claw: King Galactron's oversized left arm has claws that are colored red per accents of Ultraman Belial. **Rapid Punches: This hand can unleash dozens of punches on an enemy in a matter of seconds. **Shield: This hand can also create a defensive barrier. * : A ranged weapon equipped on the right half that represents King Joe. Despite sharing its name with the ranged weapons of King Joe Black and King Joe Custom, the official website stated that this variant is a novice type and it magnifies a larger power that is already stored within King Galactron itself. ** : A powerful energy beam from the Pedanium Launcher. King Galactron firstly performs a similar stance to King Joe before aiming the Pedanium Launcher. Said weapon charges its energy before firing a huge beam output that rivals the size of the opponent themselves. *Pedanium: King Galactron dons the Pedanium armor, which has the same strength as King Joe's. *Strength: King Galactron is strong enough to push back both Geed (Royal Mega-Master) and Zero Beyond at once. King_Galactron_Heat_Ray.png|Heat Ray 1CB569D9-19B7-4A0F-B695-463DAF65AB8A.jpeg|Left Arm Claw KingGalactronPunch.gif|Rapid Punches KingGalactronShield.png|Shield D126304C-AFD4-4E38-9657-766B428E8203.jpeg|Pedanium Launcher PedaniumHardLauncherGeed.gif|Pedanium Hard Launcher PedaniumHardLauncher.gif|Pedanium Hard Launcher (Fusion Fight) KingGalactronStrength.gif|Strength Other media Ultraman Festival 2017 King Galactron appeared as the final boss of both Ultraman Festival stageshows. Gallery Ultraman Geed BABE1372-4445-4BC6-855F-70643299A2EE.jpeg D9FA714F-9AB9-4F96-915A-B96BCD4C5027.jpeg 905CE976-7DD0-4B64-8375-6A03429B1C81.jpeg 9B02D14F-BCBF-4991-B651-785CBBD4DCB6.jpeg|King Galactron before facing Geed Primitive and Zero 415840C6-112C-42E3-90DC-46D1ACEE5756.jpeg 20BA479E-8312-430E-8598-0CC22C15854E.jpeg CC59887A-EF5C-4F9B-9AED-AD6940B63D6A.jpeg 096A14E1-595F-4591-A94A-1A3547B64ABC.jpeg 5106FA34-7628-4C4A-91E1-C832EE2B0C2F.jpeg 93ABA170-8FE8-43DB-9317-9D92176281F0.jpeg|King Galactron vs Zero and Geed E62816BF-0E59-4E19-9962-46CFC07D1865.jpeg 5F75938B-1CD4-4794-970E-B6E750F9A252.jpeg 17746568-4919-4452-A42F-E0FE4292F34D.jpeg 2D5C339C-AD19-4B79-95E1-186C1EE4E59F.jpeg 6B6226F2-BFED-43AA-9DA5-ABE2851A0BE3.jpeg A5B75881-870D-409A-9DF1-D105E5E426A1.jpeg 15030A50-005A-4486-B162-73900CCB9CA6.jpeg 9BA572C2-75AA-4604-9D6E-AFEE03906468.jpeg FA6E16BC-3853-4192-8FDB-AC79F9D22FF5.jpeg F5DA2B54-84E3-491C-839A-D3FDF4CA891E.jpeg 20263539-AEA3-47C0-BFCE-7D3529EAB282.jpeg 3D227499-B915-40AF-A807-9424BA1CFA48.jpeg 33148FAB-BA4D-4101-A1D4-4234DD8CD136.jpeg 6D4E3FDA-5BDF-4C2F-84FC-1EBB52DED026.jpeg CB5C06B3-C4D3-46EB-ACA5-87CF321645B5.jpeg|King Galactron's end Miscelleanous King_Galactron.png|King Galactron Concept Art GALAXTRON.png n-5027-04.jpg DG2jefCUIAARSfP.jpg DGn_7e6UQAAUewV.jpg DIVBfzsUQAA6GNm.jpg C2-008.png C3-033.png C3-051.png References Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultra Festival Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Stageshow Kaiju Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju Category:Fusions Category:Kaiju Category:King Kaiju Category:Belial Fusion Monsters